


Charred

by TortiTabby



Series: Bingo Fics! [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Horror, M/M, Spooky, Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: It turns out that what happens in Vegas will haunt Phil forever.





	Charred

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for the bingo fic flash fest!  
> This crosses out my squares for Vegas, Supernatural Au, Noisy Neighbors, Piano and Captivity!  
>   
> 

 

“I want to have sex with you but I can’t compete with those two.” Dan shrugged nonchalantly as he padded his socked feet back towards the large bed in the middle of the Vegas suite they were staying in. 

“Dan!” Phil scolded Dan but couldn’t help but to grimly agree. The wall behind their heads was taking a serious beating by their neighbor’s headboard. Their voices were muffled but the moaning and general mood was crystal clear. It had been a good half an hour to an hour by now. Phil was starting to feel sorry for the poor woman after a few garbled screams she let out. The constant drumming was brewing a headache in between Phil’s eyes and it was quickly going from a mood killer to a migraine. 

“Let’s leave and come back.” Dan suggested after a particularly loud moan.

Phil sighed. It was  _ so  _ late but it was Vegas after all.

“Just down to the casino for awhile. We don’t even have to leave the hotel if you don’t want to.” Dan added, reading the look on Phil’s face. 

They threw their clothes from the day back on and headed out into the long hallway. The red wallpaper and carpet were full of outdated designs and Phil wondered why Casino Hotels always had to be so loud in every sense of the word.

Dan strolled ahead of him before turning abruptly and grabbing Phil’s hand. 

“Wrong way- lifts are over here.” He practically dragged Phil towards the doors and slapped the down button. Phil watched as he danced from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable. 

“Dan, what’s wrong?” He asked. 

“Nothing. Shush. Come on.” the lift doors opened and they took to the lobby floor in silence. 

They played a few rounds of cards and both took a stab at various slot machines. Phil couldn’t deny how fun and exciting he found Casino’s but he was glad he didn’t have access to them all of the time because he really wasn’t very good at. 

They stumbled into an empty ballroom that was used as a banquet hall. Dan gravitated to the white grand piano that was inside. He stretched his hands and began softly playing a variation of songs Phil would hear ring through their apartment periodically. It made him feel pleasant, at home, and utterly in love with Dan. He smiled over at Dan who shot a small smile back at him.

He couldn’t help but notice that Dan still seemed jittery and unlike himself the whole time.

“Let’s go back to bed. Maybe it’s our turn.” Phil said and bumped his shoulder into Dan’s.

Dan smiled over at Phil and nodded but Phil could tell there was something on his mind.

“Are you-”  
“Fine, Phil.” Dan sounded annoyed but Phil could see him anxiously bite at his lip and rub the sweat off of the palms of his hands on his jeans. 

Phil hummed quietly the ride back up to their room. They had nearly won back what they’ve lost so far but didn’t quite break even. All in all it had been a pleasant first day besides the promise of sex they didn’t get. Yet.

He glanced at Dan mischievously and put a hand gently on the small of his back.

Dan jolted into the air and jumped to the other side of the lift. He was as white as a sheet.

“Sorry! Why are you so jumpy?” Phil would have laughed if Dan didn’t look so terrified.

“Let’s just go.” 

Dan lead the way to their room and unlocked it eagerly. He marched inside only to fall flat on his face.

“Dan!” Phil hurried to help Dan up. “Are you okay?”

“Ow, what the hell? Why is my suitcase right in front of the door?” Dan exclaimed and rubbed his sore leg.

Phil laughed. “We must have left it there when we got redressed. Let’s go to bed it sounds like they stopped.”

Dan didn’t say anything as he stood and stripped to his pants. He darted to the bed and ducked under the covers. 

Phil stood for a moment dumbfounded before turning the lights off and following suit. 

He inched close to Dan and wrapped his arms around him. Dan turned over in his arms, his eyes wide and scared.

“I don’t- I don’t want to do anything.” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “Phil nobody could have put my suitcase right up next to the door and then close it. I had it in the chair before we left.”  
Phil realized with a start that Dan was shaking in his arms. 

“Dan, babe, they probably came in to clean the room or something.”

Dan just shook his head. 

“There’s not a room next to ours, Phil.”

Phil just blinked at him. “What do you mean?” 

Dan groaned and pushed his face into Phil’s chest.

“I mean there’s not a room on the other side of that wall.  It’s open with just a dispenser for ice and a vending machine. The vending machine isn’t even on the wall connected to ours.”

Phil ran his arms up and down Dan’s arms and tried to decide which way to respond. He didn’t want to anger Dan, it was clear that he was actually upset by this.

“Babe, I’m sure it was just the pipes-”

Dan twisted out of Phil’s arms and sat upright. His face was furious.

You win some you lose some. 

“Phil you heard the voices too! It wasn’t just the banging. It was weird and-”

Phil pulled Dan back to the comfort and safety of their bedding. He didn’t want to face how scared he was just from the look in Dan’s eyes and he wasn’t going to let Dan know he was absolutely refusing to think of what they heard earlier that couldn’t have been just pipes in the walls.

“Hey. It’s weird, okay? Let’s just go to bed it’s been a long, weird day. I’m sure there’s an explanation. We’ll figure it out tomorrow?”

Dan pouted but snuggled in closer. 

“Let’s put on an old sitcom or something on the tv for awhile.” 

Phil let the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air thaw the chilly atmosphere of the room and after two hours of laughing with Will Smith he noticed Dan had drifted off still in his arms. They usually didn’t sleep still curled up together due to being like an old married couple who needed a little space to sleep, as well as being two full grown men over six feet tall- it wasn’t the most comfortable way to sleep. Tonight Phil made no move to wake Dan up or sneak out from behind him. He shut the tv off with the remote luckily still in reach and clicked off the lamp by the bed. He quickly followed Dan into a sleepless slumber.

 

“Phil.  _ Phil. Wake up. _ ” Dan was hissing quietly still tangled up with Phil. 

“Wha-”  
“ _Shhhhh!”_ A shaking hand was clasped over Phil’s mouth. “ _There’s somebody standing over by the door.”_

A wave of fear hit Phil so strong it went straight to nausea in his gut. He carefully and slowly lifted his head just enough over Dan’s to see the entryway of their room.

At first he couldn’t see anything in the black of the room that was minutely lit by the green digital display of the clock behind them on the table. Maybe Dan was dreaming. He was so worked up yesterday it could be possible that he was dreaming and woke himself up.-

Then Phil saw it. It appeared to be a tall, broad man just standing right inside of the doorway. He was at least as tall as the two of them and twice as wide. It felt like ice was coursing through Phil's veins as he stayed still save for the subtle grip on Dan. 

        The man stayed facing them motionless in the corner until he turned and walked into the on suite bathroom without making a single sound.

       Dan moved almost motionless off of the end of the bed. Phil stayed glued with Dan and they moved as one to the bathroom. Phil kept one hand firm on Dan’s shoulder while the other grabbed the lamp off of the table next to the bed. 

They inched their way closer to the bathroom. Phil held the lamp high above their heads. He grabbed Dan by the shoulder and pushed his way in front as the rounded the corner. 

The bathroom was empty. The only noise was the steady dripping from the empty bathtub faucet. 

“What the fuck, Phil.” Dan's voice shook.

“How? Where-” Phil trailed off and they stood in the bathroom doorway in silence. There was no closet and nowhere to hide. 

“I am not messing with you, Phil, there was somebody in-”

“I saw. A big, broad guy. I saw too.” Phil wrenched the door to their room open and stuck his head disheveled from sleep into the hall. He pulled the door open and Dan twisted his body around Phil's. Phil watched Dan's face drain of color as he came to the same haunting realization. There was nowhere for that man to go. The man they both saw who was too large and slow to get anywhere to hide fast enough anyway.

“Come on. Let's go back in.” Dan said softly. 

Phil made sure the door was locked and chained. He stepped past Dan's suitcase and tried not to think of all of the strange events of the night. 

Phil reluctantly walked back to the bed. Dan followed suit and pulled the blankets over both of them. Neither of them commented on the light that was left on in the entryway. 

Dan tucked Phil away under his chin and laced his arms around him. “Look at you, pushing me out of the way with a lamp in your hand.”  He said after a long stretch of silence. 

Phil could feel the rumble of Dan's laughter against his ear but heard the sincerity and surprise in his voice. 

He trembled in Dan's embrace. “I turned the heat up over 75. It's so cold.” 

Dan just hummed as a response and pulled Phil in tighter.

They didn’t move. They didn’t speak. The cocktail of jet lag, exhaustion and adrenaline in his system just made Phil feel ill. It was too late to comprehend what happened and Phil didn’t know if they would be able to once the sun was up and the shadows of the room stopped startling him anyway. Phil finally heard the easy breathing in his ear as Dan eased into sleep.

 

Phil must have followed suit not long after as he was tiredly blinking the sleep out of his eyes for the second time that night. Something felt off. The hair was standing on end along his entire body.

He squinted into the now dark room. Concern kick started him awake as he saw Dan standing near the wall made up of the large glass window overlooking Vegas. The curtains were pulled but Phil could still see the blurry outline of Dan in the light that shined through the cracks. He had his back to Phil and wasn’t moving. He was just facing the curtains in silence.

“Why’d you turn the lights back off?” Phil asked groggily, his voice tired and scratchy. 

He stared as Dan stayed motionless. 

The sheets rustled behind him. “Wha- Phil?” Dan’s breath tickled Phil’s neck as he squirmed behind him. “What are you talking about?”

Shock and fear gripped Phil as he gaped at the figure by the window. Now he realized it wasn’t quite the same shape as Dan and it had no features or details save for the outline. It couldn’t be a shadow, it was the darkest thing Phil could see in the room. It was swaying slowly, so slowly that Phil hadn’t even realized it was moving before. 

“What’s wro- Phil it smells like something’s burning!” Dan kicked the sheets off and jumped to his feet, turning the light on as he went. 

Phil gaped to where the figure had been. There was nothing there.

Dan dashed around the room looking to see if there was anything that could have caught fire at any point but it wasn’t that cold outside, it was Vegas, so the heat wasn’t on. He stood in the middle of the room dumbfounded. 

It  _ did  _ smell strongly like smoke. It was enough to burn the inside of Phil’s noise and was starting to burn his throat.

“Get  _ up _ ” Dan barked and pulled Phil out of the bed. 

Phil shook the shock off and glanced at Dan’s panic stricken face.

“We need to get out of here, Phil.” 

The hurried to the door. Dan placed the back of his hand above the handle before shrugging and wrenching it open.

The hallway was empty. There was nothing there but ugly patterned carpet and bad wallpaper all down the hallway. 

“I don’t smell it out here, is it just in our room?” Dan asked. Phil took a big breath in. Dan was right the air was perfectly fine. Phil backtracked into the hotel room and inhaled. 

_ Nothing _ .

“Are you  _ fucking  _ kidding me?” Dan muttered by his side. 

“Let’s walk around I need away from this room.” Phil suggested and was relieved when Dan conceded. It wasn’t going to do them any good getting more and more wound up.

 

They got in the lift and Dan leaned back against Phil’s chest with a sigh. Phil ran his fingers gently through Dan’s curls until the doors opened again and they stepped out. 

Dan made a beeline for the ballroom and visibly sighed with relief to find it empty again. 

Phil sat on the piano bench next to him and watched as Dan sat on the edge of the bench and straightened his back before diving into the keys. 

Phil could feel the tension bleed out of his rigid stance as he listened to familiar soundtracks from his childhood fill the empty room that held only the two of them.

He listened to Dan play and play until he could hardly keep his eyes open. He placed a hand gently on top of one of Dan’s.

“Let’s go to bed.” 

Dan nodded. He stretched to his feet and winced. 

“What did you do to me while I was sleeping, Philip you kinky bastard?” 

Phil barked a laugh. “Excuse me! I have no idea what you’re even on about!” 

Dan rolled his eyes and stopped Phil from walking. He grabbed a hold of his shirt and lifted it up enough to show his chest. 

There was a deep, blood crusted scratch running the whole length of Dan’s torso. Phil felt dizzy with nausea at the sight of it. . 

“I was sleeping behind you, Dan. I- I don’t even have nails and that looks  _ awful _ . Let me look at it.”He carefully and gently got closer and examined it. 

“What the  _ fuck. _ ” Dan’s voice cracked. “That was  _ not  _ there before we went to sleep, Phil.” 

Phil could see the moisture gathering at the corner of Dan’s eyes. 

“Hey.” Phil grabbed Dan’s wrists and pulled him in close. “Let’s get our things and get the hell out of here, okay?” He asked in the softest voice. A breakdown was imminent, Phil could see it in Dan’s tired eyes. 

They took not even three steps away before there was violent discordant mashing of keys behind them. 

Phil spun around to the empty room with only the lonely piano occupying it. 

Dan just shook his head and hurried towards the lift. He gripped Phil’s hand in a vice in his own hand and Phil’s fingers were starting to go numb. 

Phil jiggled his leg as they waited for the lift to slowly raise them to the high rise floor their room was on. The lift seemed to be moving sluggishly along, like it knew once they reached the room they would be leaving.

Finally the light lit up above the door as it creaked open. 

“Let’s do this as fast as we can. Let’s get the essentials and if we forget anything we’ll just buy a new one.”

Dan nodded in agreement and they stopped at the tall black door of their room. Dan broke their laced fingers apart and swiped the key card.

The door beeped open as they stepped into the room. Dan turned the lights on and went to pick up his suitcase that was leaning against the wall, thankfully where they left it.

Phil didn’t get a chance to take a single step inside of the room when a black figure darted across the room out of the corner of his eye only feet away from them near the bed.

“Dan! Look-”

The heavy wooden door slammed in Phil’s face, enclosing Dan inside alone.

Phil pounded on the door with one hand while he tried desperately to open it with his other. It was locked. He didn’t have the key card, Dan did.

“Dan!” He yelled, not caring if he woke all of the other rooms on their floor. “Dan open the door!” 

He could hear Dan yelling but wasn’t able to make out any words. The door groaned with the force of them both hammering on each side. 

He had to leave for help. He didn’t want to leave Dan alone but he couldn’t help him by standing outside of the door crying. 

He finally made up his mind to move and darted to go to the front desk for help when the door flew open behind him. 

Dan ran to Phil, shaking his head the whole way. There were many things from this night that would stay with Phil, but he knew he’d never be able to forget the look of unbridled fear on Dan’s face or the way it made his insides twist.

Phil threw his arms around Dan and squeezed. 

“We’re leaving. We’ll have them send our things. I don’t care where we’re going or how much it costs to do that. I don’t care, come on.” Phil babbled and ushered Dan into the lift.

Phil kept a close eye on Dan as he booked the nearest vacancy while they waited for their uber. Dan kept rubbing at his hands. They were filthy and covered in something totally black, like charcoal or soot.

“What is that?” Phil asked.

Dan just pointed across the lobby to a wall that had framed photos and news articles. 

Phil found himself drawn to them as he slowly walked over. 

_ “1980 Fire Claims 85 lives” “Rebuild after fire” “Accidental Fire” _

 

Phil said nothing. He said nothing as he read article after article and gazed at the photos along the wall of the inferno, plumes of smoke filling the sky above the casino. He said nothing as he pushed Dan into their uber and shrugged off the small talk from their driver in a way that would make his mother scold him for being rude. He said nothing as they walked through the deafening maze of slot machines at six in the morning in their new hotel and he didn’t say anything when they finally closed the door of their new room behind them. 

“Come on.” He finally muttered and lead Dan into the bathroom. He grabbed Dan’s hands and washed them under the warm water with the strong floral scented soap the hotel provided. They watched as the water turned black and Dan’s fingers went pink where Phil scrubbed. He kneaded them gently, hoping to release some of the tension Dan had to endure in the past twenty four hours. Dan kissed him quietly as a ‘thank you.’ 

Dan crawled into bed. Phil joined him only after opening their thick curtains and letting the sun of a new day light up the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I based this off of a real hotel/casino that really had a fire that claimed 85 lives in 1980 and I am writing purely on fictional made up ideas otherwise and don't intend to come off insensitive in any way! If it upsets anybody let me know and I'll change it.  
>   
> Please let me know what you all think! This was _so_ fun to write!  
>  Thanks to everybody in the ww chats for being great and helping me out with all the little details ;)  
> Reblog on [Tumblr](https://tortitabby.tumblr.com/tagged/vegas-fic) if you'd like!!!
> 
> Tortitabby.tumblr.com


End file.
